Buildings commonly have various networks of installed equipment, such as portable fire extinguishers, emergency lighting stations, defibrillators, or other emergency equipment stations, distributed at various locations throughout a facility. There remains a need for improved information gathering and delivery for such emergency equipment for monitoring, emergency response, and so forth.